


Broken

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: Alex tiene problemas, pero Cross está dispuesto a ayudarlo.
Relationships: Robert Cross/Alex Mercer
Kudos: 1





	Broken

La relación entre Alex y Robert era… particularmente inestable, al menos por parte de Mercer. 

Robert lo descubrió con el tiempo; que el encantador sujeto que trabajaba en los laboratorios de Gentek era sólo la fachada que resaltaba los mejores rasgos de Alex, pero cuando comenzaron a salir, las cosas cambiaron paulatinamente. 

Robert había notado como Alex en más de una ocasión trataba de apartarlo, como hacía lo mismo hasta quedar sin amigos, y, al parecer la única otra persona además de él que, sin importarle las actitudes de Alex seguía ahí, era su hermana, Dana. 

Luego, más de una vez tuvo que rezar aún sino era un creyente, pero ¿Qué podía hacer cuando su pareja se la pasaba escalando por las paredes de los edificios sin ningún equipo para protegerse? Eso, o cualquier otra de las impulsivas conductas de Mercer lo mantenían con el alma en vilo, pero cuando Alex volvía, no tenía corazón para reprenderlo por tales conductas, ya bastante tenía con ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Mercer, arrepentido de ponerse en riesgo sin motivo aparente. 

Después, comenzaron las dudas sobre el “amor” que Alex sentía por Cross. El hombre eclipsaba sus pensamientos, era un dulce placebo, pero estaba seguro de que se marcharía igual que el resto, que se cansaría de su inestabilidad mental, no sería la primera vez, pero quería acabar con ello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no quería desarrollar un vínculo más fuerte, porque no sabría lidiar con la pérdida después. Pero ahí estaba ese idiota, por más que Mercer se había esmerado en buscarle defectos, o en demonizar cada acto del hombre que le fuera posible; pero no había nada malo en lo que Robert hacía; el hombre, por el contrario, era demasiado complaciente, y buscaba acabar con las inseguridades de Mercer; siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, y era su mayor soporte cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. 

Cross después mencionó algo que a Mercer no le provocó gracia alguna. Buscar ayuda ¡Tremenda estupidez! No estaba demente, y no necesitaba a un extraño husmeando en sus asuntos, mucho menos que lo fueran a medicar o dejar internado en un loquero. 

Pero terminó por ceder; pero no por presión de Cross o de Dana, simplemente… descubrió que los días que Cross se quedaba más tarde en el trabajo, realmente iba a terapia, recordaba vagamente que el hombre alguna vez había mencionado sus años de servicio en el ejército y aquello había resultado en recuerdos que deseaba dejar tan enterrados como fuera posible, y numerosas cicatrices que Mercer ya había visto y recorrido a besos, Cross estaba tan inestable como él, pero jamás lo había demostrado. 

Robert tenía sus sospechas sobre lo que podía pasar con su pareja, lo había comentado con Dana, y de alguna manera, sintió cierta tranquilidad al saber que el problema de Alex se traducía en TLP, al menos era algo que Mercer podría tratar, y claro, Robert no pretendía dejarlo solo en todo aquello.


End file.
